Loop: circuito cerrado
by Smithback
Summary: "¡OH, claro  que hemos encontrado algo útil, señorita Granger! Es lo que intento decirle.  Sabemos ahora con certeza que no va a regresar a su tiempo." dijo complacido el inefable.


Loop: circuito cerrado

Por

Smithback

"no es un sistema cerrado.

No es un sistema abierto.

¿Es un sistema de váyanse todos a la mierda!"

stephen king - The Tommyknockers

"¿quiere decirme que en éstos seis meses que he estado aquí encerrada, en los que me han hecho pruebas hasta de alcohol, no han encontrado nada útil?" preguntó molesta

"¡OH, claro que hemos encontrado algo útil, señorita Granger! Es lo que intento decirle. Sabemos ahora con certeza que no va a regresar a su tiempo." dijo complacido el inefable.

Hermione rechinó los dientes una vez mas, Una costumbre que había adquirido desde que había llegado a éste tiempo y conocido al insoportable inefable insoporfable Smithback, quien llevaba su caso. trató de tranquilizarse y respiró un par de veces antes de seguir. "entonces ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡no me pueden tener aquí toda mi vida! ¡ni siquiera sé a que maldito año llegué!" terminó por desesperarse.

El inefable continuaba sonriéndole conciliadoramente mientras les conjuraba un té. "ya lo tenemos resuelto, no se preocupe." Tomó un sorbo de su té, le puso unas gotas de limón, lo removió un par de veces y lo volvió a probar. Siguió sonriendo complacido y continuó al fin."mire, cierre los ojos un segundo, señorita."

Hermione frunció el ceño pero tanta era su frustración que lo hizo después de unos segundos.

"ahora ponga el dedo sobre la mesa…

Muy bien, ahora levántelo,

Muy bien, una vez mas.

¡excelente! Ya puede abrirlos."

La castaña abrió los ojos curiosa. Pero su curiosidad fue pronto transformada en ira el al ver lo que estaba bajo la mesa… y es que ¿cómo podría ayudarla un directorio telefónico?

"le explicaré, acaba de escoger su nombre para su nueva identidad." Terminó el Inefable con la misma tonta sonrisa que había tenido durante todo el tiempo.

"¡¿qué-qué?" ella estaba a punto de golpear no por primera vez al hombre.

"un lindo nombre, creo que le va bien, la diosa de la sabiduría es apropiado para usted, ¿no cree, señorita Minerva McGonagall."

Hermione no lo resistió mas y golpeó varias veces al inefable con el grueso directorio en la cara.

hp hp hp hp hp hp hp hp

después de tranquilizarse un poco, tres intentos por del inefable por hacerla tomar té, y varios golpes por parte de Hermione por fin se tranquilizó.

"¡IMPOSIBLE! NO, NO ES POSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE, NO , NONO, ESO, NO ES POSIBLE."

Después de una hora en la que se tranquilizó un poco mas, siguió la plática con el inefable.

"NO, ES IMPOSIBLE, ES IMPOSIBLE."

…

"¿qué es imposible, señorita Granger?" preguntó el inefable con pergamino y pluma en mano.

"conozco a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, era profesora en Hogwarts, era mi profesora." Exclamó la chica exaltada.

"¿sería tan amable en proporcionarme un recuerdo sobre dicha profesora?" indicó pasándole un frasco para darle un recuerdo como ya lo había hecho muchas veces desde que había llegado ahí."se lo daremos a los cerebros para que lo revisen." Había aprendido que los cerebros trabajaban como supercomputadoras hacendó cálculos."ahora, dígame todo lo que sepa sobre ésta 'profesora Minerva McGonagall'" terminó el inefable alzando las cejas una y otra vez.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

"¡increíble! ¡increíble, es increíble! Simplemente increíble increíble." Era ahora el apuesto inefable quien exclamaba emocionado al ver unos pergaminos, sin duda la respuesta de los cerebros.

"¿qué demonios es tan malditamente increíble?" preguntó con sarcasmo una exasperada Hermione.

"los resultados que arrojaron los cerebros." Respondió tranquilo el hombre sin quitar la vista de los pergaminos.

Hermione levantó la tetera, dispuesta a arrojársela a la cara al desesperante hombre, pero finalmente el continuó. "al parecer, usted y la 'profesora McGonagall' son la misma persona." Dijo satisfecho el feliz hombre.

"no." Fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

HP HP HP HP HP HP HP

Pasaron nueve días en los que Hermione no dijo ni una palabra mas.

… … …

"Hermione," comenzó dubitativo el inefable. "Hermione no puedo entender el shock que esto significa, dudo que siquiera los cerebros pudiesen saberlo o interpretarlo, pero debes de sobreponerte. Es definitivo, no podemos regresarte a tu tiempo. podrás decirle a tus amigos algún día quien eres en realidad, pero eso será hasta que llegue el día en que desaparezcas de tu tiempo como Hermione Granger." El pelinegro suspiró. "lo siento en verdad, no podría imaginarme separarme de mis seres queridos. Te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos para que puedas adaptarte. En verdad lo siento, pero debes empezar tu nueva vida como Minerva McGonagall."

"muchas veces me dijeron que parecía una McGonagall en miniatura." Sonrió tristemente."supongo que no hay escape del destino."

*Notas de la autora:

¿qué les pareció? Por favor, dejen comentarios… muero por comentarios… en verdad… si vieran mis otras historias.. solas… sin comentarios…

Bueno, espero que les gustase.

-los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. R.

Suerte, bye


End file.
